policyfandomcom-20200213-history
Resolution: Support Energy Efficiency and Sustainable Energy Sources
Text of the Resolution SUPPORT ENERGY EFFICIENCY AND SUSTAINABLE ENERGY SOURCES WHEREAS, Hawai`i’s global position makes it ideal for development and application of renewable sustainable energy sources, such as, solar, wind, municipal solid waste and ocean thermal; and WHEREAS, efforts in Hawai`i with solar water heating, photo-voltaics and wind power generation have demonstrated success; and WHEREAS, Hawai`i’s fragile and unique environment is seeing negative effects from use of present energy sources, specifically, coal, oil and propane; and WHEREAS, Hawai`i's isolated location makes it important to become self-sufficient and diversified; and WHEREAS, given the considerable risk of oil spills causing destruction to our reefs and coastal environments, and recognizing the strategic vulnerability of oil tankers and refineries from terrorist attack; and WHEREAS, Article XI, Section 1 of the Hawai`i State Constitution states: "the State ...shall conserve and protect ... natural resources, including ... energy sources, and shall promote the development and utilization of these resources ... in furtherance of the self-sufficiency of the State; and WHEREAS, energy conservation measures demonstrate monetary success whenever they are tried; and WHEREAS, local energy increases state and county taxes and increases local control over our economic future; and WHEREAS, using local energy diversifies the economy, creates local jobs in the renewable energy high technology, increases state and county taxes, decreases the states balance of trade deficit; and increases local control over our economic future; and WHEREAS, the use of renewable energy to generate electricity is well established throughout the world: Fiji (79%), Samoa (38.5%), California (31%), Austria (72%), Hawaii (8%); now THEREFORE BE IT RESOLVED that the Democratic Party of Hawai`i requests that the legislature pass legislation banning the building of additional fossil fuel power plants; and BE IT FURTHER RESOLVED, by the Democratic Party of Hawai`i that the National Democratic Party at its next National Convention propose and support legislation to fund research, development, and application of viable renewable energy sources that would insure by 2020 that a minimum of 30% of the total electric generation in Hawai`i be generated from new (not currently applied) renewable sources, with a secondary goal of 50% renewable energy sources by 2020; and BE IT FURTHER RESOLVED, that the Democratic Party propose and support legislation to accelerate energy conservation programs and increase energy conservation measures in Hawai`i by supporting whatever entities may offer such viable energy conservation programs, be they utilities, government agencies, private companies, or non-profit organizations; and BE IT FURTHER RESOLVED, that laws be enacted to require substantially increased vehicle mileage fuel efficiency at both the State and Federal level and promote alternatives to the private automobile; and BE IT FINALLY RESOLVED, that only energy sources and fuels that show a net fossil fuel savings over their entire life-cycle be encouraged by law and the legislature pass legislations banning the building the additional fossil fuel power plants. Infobox information *Type: State Party Resolution *Topic Tags: Energy independence, Alternative energy *Passed: May 27, 2006 Hawaii Democratic Party Convention (HDPC), Honolulu Hawaii *Sponsor 1: *Sponsor 2: *Supporting signatures: *Progeny: **Ammended and adopted for submission to the convention floor by the Environment committee, May 26, 2006 HDPC.